


Extreme Love in an Extreme World

by NymphadorasNymphos



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Exhibitionism, Extreme Sexual Circumstances, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Feet, Foot Fetish, Hitting, Incest, Love, Pedophilia, Pee, Rape, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Watersports, force, smacking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: 18+ This filthy and depraved fic follows my version of Angelica and KJ, getting together and having lots of naughty fun. They learn about each other and the crazy lives they've both had, Angelica having an extremely sexual relationship with her father from a young age, while KJ forced herself and others on her little sister. The girls share stories, home movies and each other, coming together in this crazy world out of pure luck. Two sexually active and experienced girls, finding love.Angelica is 10, KJ is 16.
Relationships: Angelica Green/Daddy (OC), Angelica Green/KJ, KJ/Grace (OC Sister)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Extreme Love in an Extreme World

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is extreme, look at the tags and understand. If you don't, it's your own fault. I realise this is a seriously under-developed fanfic, but I love Angelica in Daybreak and had to write her.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Daybreak belongs to its creators and I write this simply for my own enjoyment, if anyone else enjoys it, great! I make no profit from this.
> 
> I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)
> 
> Please please please comment, nicely (moderated) xx

KJ lured Angelica along, talking in Mandarin, finding she could make people do almost anything when she gestured in the right way and spoke quickly and loud, still maintaining that she didn’t speak English.

Angelica stopped outside a dark looking shop, in colour and darkness. The shop signage was gone and black curtains lined the empty windows.

“Woah, what the fuck is this? I’m not going in the murder me shop. There’s no lights in there, what if there’s ghoulies!”, exclaimed Angelica, gesturing towards the shop and looking reluctant.

“No. Ghoulies”, KJ said in that way, when Chinese people tried to speak English, slowly.

She grabbed Angelica’s arm and dragged her in the dark shop, tossing her skateboard aside and taking the young blonde into a back room.

KJ closed the door behind them with a heavy thud, locking the door and sliding two heavy bolts across, before finally turning on the light.

Angelica covered her eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the bright lights. The room stank of sex and piss, and the confused and usually moody looking KJ was staring at Angelica with a mischievous, evil grin on her face.

“Get naked”, said KJ, in perfect English, smiling as Angelica heard her speak and she finally took in what she said.

“What, fuck. No you crazy asian bitch, why the fuck would I do that?”, spat Angelica, trying to push passed KJ for the door.

But before she could lay a hand on it, KJ reached out, wrapping her hand around Angelica’s throat, showing surprising strength as she just barely lifted her off the floor and pinned her up against the wall.

“I said, get naked. Or I get mad”, repeated KJ.

“WTF, why do you want me to get naked?”, asked Angelica, almost calmly, her eyes tearing up as she stared into KJ’s, her hand still wrapped around her throat.

“Because I’m horny, and small blonde girls are my thing. We’re gonna fuck”, said KJ, spitting as she talked, squeezing her throat hard as she said the word, fuck.

“No fucking way, what the hell, you’re like way older, and a fucking girl. I ain’t no cunt muncher!”, said Angelica, talking back bravely, still with attitude.

“Trust me, I’m doing you a favour, your first time is never good. So you might as well let me make it really bad, it can only get better from there. And if you tell anyone, I’ll tell them all about your secret. I know. That you lied about Sam being dead”, said KJ.

“Did I say I was a fucking virgin?”, spat Angelica, looking confidently at KJ.

“What? You’ve had sex before?”, asked KJ. Shocked, letting go around Angelica’s throat in her surprise.

“Fucking right I’ve had sex before. I’ve had more sex in one day than you probably have your entire fucking life. My dad fucked me since I was five years old, and two years before the apocalypse, I was fucking my therapist. So damn straight I’ve had sex before, bitch!”, said Angelica passionately, tears welling up in her eyes again.

“Shit”, said KJ, stunned for once.

“Damn right, shit! I had fucking everything before this apocalypse, now I can barely remember how it feels!”, spat Angelica.

“What, you liked it?”, asked KJ, surprised.

“Of course I fucking did, who doesn’t like sex? I had sex with my daddy every day since my mom missed my fifth birthday. She was always away or working late, me and my dad meant everything to each other. My counselor was just fun once a week”, explained Angelica, a tear finally rolling down her cheek, shocking KJ into silence for a moment.

“Shit, then let’s turn this rape into sex!”, said KJ with confidence.

KJ forced her hand between Angelica’s legs, caressing her pussy through her denim dungarees, forcing her lips onto hers and feeling her immediately push back.

“What. The fuck. Unless you’re pre-op and you’ve got a dick between those legs, back off bitch!”, said Angelica, clearly not open to the idea of sex with a girl.

“Oh come on, trust me. I bet I can do things to you down there that daddy never did, my fingers will teach you all kinds of fun things. And look around, this is the back room of a sex shop, look at all the toys I can use on you, I don’t need a dick to penetrate that little pussy of yours. How old are you anyway?”, said KJ, smiling and wondering how young she’d gone, assuming she could convince Angelica, or at least tie her up.

“Ten, a few weeks ago”, she said, looking confident still.

“Damn, I haven’t been with a girl that young. Please be my first”, said KJ, smiling and brazenly popping a button off her dungarees, making the strap fall down one shoulder.

“Oh fuck it, fine. You’re lucky I’m so horny, I’ve had nothing but my own fucking fingers for so long, I’ve forgotten what it feels like to be with someone else”, exclaimed Angelica.

Angelica popped the other button, her dungarees fell down to her waist, she took her jacket off as KJ bent down and started undoing her boots. By the time she’d got the first boot off, KJ gazed up and saw Angelica was topless, she’d already taken her t-shirt off and revealed her pretty, flat chest to her.

“Damn”, said KJ, grinning at her bare chest.

“Hurry the fuck up, I’m so horny”, exclaimed Angelica, gesturing to her other boot.

KJ did as she was told, feeling so strange to be taking orders from Angelica, imagining their time going so differently when she planned this. She quickly undid her laces as Angelica lifted her foot off the floor, KJ grabbed the heel of her boot and pulled it off.

Angelica’s dungarees came down just as quick as her buttons had popped off, almost head butting KJ as she bent down to take them off.

“Damn, you smell sweet”, said KJ, smiling as she sniffed her sweaty boot.

Angelica smiled, KJ reminding her of her daddy, as she stood there in nothing but her stockings.

“What was the thing that daddy used to do to you, that always made you smile like that?”, asked KJ, teasing Angelica’s bare tummy with her fingers.

“I used to read to him at bedtime. He would kneel down at the end of my bed and suck my toes just fucking right, it felt so god damned good, it took a month to read one chapter of Harry Potter. Sometimes he’d fantasise about fucking Luna Lovegood and tell me what he would do to her, sometimes he’d even call me Luna”, explained Angelica.

“That’s so sweet. I could lick your toes too, if you’d like”, said KJ coyly, looking down at the last piece of clothing Angelica had on, her waist high black and white chequered stockings, emblazoned with flames and still covering her sweetest of treats.

“Trust me, you don’t wanna do that. I’ve had these stockings on for three days, haven’t washed and I slept in my boots. These puppies will not smell or taste good”, exclaimed Angelica, looking the tiniest bit embarrassed.

“Even better”, said KJ, grinning in a wildly disturbing way, staring into Angelica’s eyes.

Angelica shrugged, clearly fine with it, “Saves me a job”, she said, referring to washing her feet.

KJ’s hands immediately wrapped around her little waist, her fingers connecting with Angelica’s stockings, slowly tugging at them to see if she’d react, but if anything the look on her face was just telling her to hurry up.

KJ peeled back her stockings, pulling them down just enough to watch the crotch pulling away from Angelica’s wet, bald snatch. The small amount of talk and KJ grabbing her pussy earlier had gotten her so wet already, the stockings were stuck to her slit with her own juices.

“Oh my”, said KJ, staring at everything between Angelica’s legs.

“Daddy always said I was a very wet girl, I had to change my underwear several times a day when I wore it, especially when my math tutor showed up. I always wanted to fuck him, the wetness between my legs would make the best fucking smells. But daddy said I had to keep clean”, said Angelica, casually shoving her own hand crudely between her own legs, scooping up as much of her juices as she could, bringing her dirty hand up to her face and sucking on her fingers.

KJ got distracted, forgetting for a moment about Angelica’s sweaty, dirty feet. She pulled her stockings down a little further and shoved her face between Angelica’s legs, pushing her hard against the wall behind them, sending her tongue out searching for anything Angelica hadn’t scooped up. Tonguing her sweet, bald and slightly dirty cunt. Smiling to herself as she tasted Angelica. Enjoying her sweet, subtle flavours. Smiling as Angelica’s tiny fingers sewed through KJ’s hair, holding her head tightly between her legs, clearly enjoying KJ’s touch after not having had sex for so long.

“Your daddy was one lucky man. Did you enjoy everything you did together?”, asked KJ, pulling back a few inches from Angelica’s creamy, musky crotch, smiling up at her with her juices all over her lips.

“No, not everything. He could be fucking violent at times, which was harder when I was younger. I got used to his drunken outbursts eventually, but if mom was away and he got drunk, that almost always ended in him falling into my bed in the middle of the night and fucking me so hard I cried. He liked choking me too, so I ended up with pretty fucking big collection of scarves to cover up the bruises and hand marks he left around my neck. But for every shitty time, there were fifty fucking great ones. He always did whatever I wanted, almost all the time. He even got into anal for me, he let me fist him and eat his ass, I miss that the most”, exclaimed Angelica, looking a little sad, KJ looking stunned.

“You fisted your dad?”, asked KJ. Stunned at that the most, even over what sounded like night time daddy drunk rape and choking.

“Yeah. It kinda went beyond fisting. I could get my whole fucking arm in there, which admittedly wasn’t that much when I was five. But it looked more impressive in our later years”, said Angelica, smiling as she fondly remembered the sight of shoving an entire arm inside her daddy.

“Holy shit, I would’ve loved to have seen that. Damn kid, why wasn’t I involved with you all”, said KJ, looking put out and intensely turned on.

“I’ve got movies and pictures on my phone of me and daddy fucking. You wanna see?”, asked Angelica, suddenly sounding really excited to show off what she had with her daddy, KJ nodded excitedly.

“This is my most treasured possession, don’t fucking drop it, check this video”, said Angelica, retrieving her phone from her dungarees and flicking through her camera roll looking for a particular video.

Angelica turned the volume up, hit play and handed the phone to KJ. While she pushed back against the wall, smiling as she heard her daddy’s voice, fingering herself as she closed her eyes and imagined being back with him.

“Helppp! Hellppppp! Someone save me, I’m all tied up!”, came a man’s voice over the video, clearly Angelica’s daddy, as the camera panned down and showed his naked body, the phone in his hands, filming himself, his own cock riding up his tummy, his ankles tied to the bed posts behind him, spreading his legs and holding them up high.

“Don’t fucking laugh!”, exclaimed Angelica, her eyes locking with KJ’s, an evil look on her face that said if she did, she’d regret it.

“Never fear, Daddy’s Lil Whore is here to save you!”, exclaimed a much younger Angelica.

The camera turned to focus on Angelica, standing in the doorway to her parents bedroom, her hands on her hips in the standard super hero pose, the words Lil Whore painted on her bare chest with lipstick. She was wearing a cute pink eye mask, sparkly hero cape, a pair of bright pink heelys, pretty Alice band with a unicorn horn protruding from her head, and the most exciting home-made utility belt, sporting several sex toys, lube and a string of condoms.

“Help me Lil Whore, the evil Momzilla handcuffed me to the bed and hid the keys inside me, I’m trapped!”, exclaimed Angelica’s dad, playing along with their little role play.

“Wait, is your mom in this video too?”, asked KJ.

“No, it’s just pretend dumbass, sex was our thing, she didn’t join in”, said Angelica scornfully, continuing to masturbate while KJ watched her home made porn.

“Don’t be afraid, I’ll save you!”, said Angelica, scooting across the floor on her heelys towards her daddy, her face close enough to the camera to see a sweet, slightly toothless grin, having recently lost her two front teeth in the home movie.

“Thank god you’re here, Lil Whore. The evil momzilla found out I was fucking my sweet little Angel, she tied me up on the bed so I couldn’t fuck my daughter in the ass anymore! You’re my only hope”, exclaimed daddy.

“I’ll set you free, I just need some trusty lube from my utility belt!”, exclaimed the cute porn star.

Angelica undid the Velcro straps of her cape, letting it drop to the floor, as the light cascaded onto her naked body, showing it off perfectly on camera, the lack of cape also revealing the sweet red marks around her neck, where her daddy had choked her so hard it left bruises and finger marks.

“How can you possibly get the key, Lil Whore? It's inside me!”, exclaimed daddy, while Angelica climbed on the bed, standing with one foot either side of her naked daddy, still in her heelys shoes, several sex toys dangling from her utility belt, while she grabbed some lube and squirted a ton of it all over her hand, rubbing it in and around her wrist while daddy filmed between her legs.

“I’ll have to put my hand in your asshole brave citizen, and dig around until I find the key”, exclaimed Angelica, her hand glistening with lube.

“Very well, I trust you Whore, do what you have to do!”, said Daddy, in an over the top bad acting way.

“Did you two make these films a lot?”, asked KJ, her own panties wet with discharge, so turned on by what she was seeing.

“Yep. Every day, if we got time. Mum was away a lot, so we played and filmed things all the time”, explained Angelica.

“How come you filmed so much?”, asked KJ, thinking if she were in their position, she would want to concentrate on the fucking, not the filming.

“It was fun, to dress up and pretend, I loved the acting side of it. Also, daddy uploaded our pictures and home movies to this website, it made him money somehow, and I had a huge fanbase”, explained Angelica, revealing a darker side to her daddy.

KJ looked stunned, amazed her daddy exposed her to the world like that, but also slightly jealous.

“Ohhh fuck me, Lil Whore that feels so good, can you feel the key yet? I can feel your tiny fingers inside me”, asked Daddy, the camera capturing perfectly between his legs as his girl slid her fist inside him. The sweet, squelching sound drawing KJ back in.

Angelica pulled her hand out of her daddy, eliciting a sweet groan from him, his asshole ballooned out with her tiny fist.

“Not yet, it seems they’re much deeper than I thought, I’ll have to go in further, can you take it?”, said Angelica, putting on the cutest little hero impression.

KJ didn’t know Angelica well, but she could tell from the way she acted when she was with her daddy, that since the apocalypse, her personality had changed a lot.

“I can, do what you have to do, brave girl, so I can get back to fucking my little girl, she needs this inside her”, said daddy, grabbing his cock and pumping it for the camera.

“Anything to help reunite a daddy’s cock with his girl! I’m going back in”, said the tiny blonde superhero, grabbing her daddy’s cock to emphasise what she said, briefly pumping it with the hand that had been inside him, sucking his tip free of any tasty precum that had built up.

Angelica stuck her fingers out again, teasing them between her daddy’s cheeks, sinking three, four fingers, then finally her entire tiny hand again. She kept her fingers splayed out inside her daddy, pushing from her wrist several inches inside, fast approaching her elbow.

Her daddy’s entire package shifted around, her tiny hand and arm moving along his insides, creating the tiniest little bulge in his lower abdomen.

“Holy shit, this is so fucking hot, could you always get your entire arm in him?”, asked KJ, shoving her hand between her own legs, masturbating as she watched on.

“I could get both arms in when I was younger, not all the way, but one arm I could always get up to my shoulder”, said Angelica, grinning.

“Damn girl, I’ve seen a lot of crazy porn, but this is another level”, exclaimed KJ, watching as seven year old Angelica’s arm vanished, the bulge growing in her daddy’s abdomen, the groaning intensified and her face was practically resting on his cock.

“Shit, this is nothing. There’s years of videos and pictures on there, right back to when I was five. It’s mostly the best stuff and the most recent, phone can only store so much, that was actually daddy’s phone. The rest of our movies are on his computer”, explained Angelica.

“I found them!”, came an over excited little voice, slightly breaking character in the video, as she awkwardly and carefully pulled her arm and hand out of her daddy’s accommodating asshole.

The cute little superhero emerged victorious, her entire arm glistening with lube and her lipstick superhero badge slightly smudged, holding up the tiny set of keys to the cuffs, binding her daddy’s legs to the bed posts.

“My hero, now I can go back to my little girl and fuck her forever. How can I ever repay you?”, exclaimed Angelica’s daddy, asking the cliche superhero question.

“No need citizen”, said Angelica, putting on her deepest voice. Standing over her daddy, pressing one of her pink heely shoes into his crotch and squashing his erection.

“Just keep fucking Angelica and feeding her plenty of cum every day, so she grows up big and strong, that’s all the reward I need”, exclaimed Lil Whore, before carefully climbing off the large four poster bed, holding onto one post as she set her feet on the floor.

Angelica turned one last time, looking over her shoulder to the camera and her daddy, giving a strong look to the camera, spreading her cheeks, showing off her tiny asshole.

Angelica rolled out of the bedroom on her heelys, disappearing just out of sight to take off her mask, Alice band and shoes. She came running back in, scrubbing her mother’s lipstick off of her chest with a towel. Tossing it aside as she ran up to her daddy barefoot and completely naked.

“Daddy! I just saw Lil Whore flying away, what happened?”, she shouted playfully, jumping on the bed and back between her daddy’s free legs.

“She rescued me! The evil momzilla tied me up so I couldn’t fuck you anymore, but Lil Whore shoved her entire arm inside me to find the keys and saved me, so I could go on fucking you”, exclaimed daddy, his free hand caressing his little girl’s cheek.

“Oh thank god!”, exclaimed Angelica.

Angelica bent down between her daddy’s legs, plying his stretched asshole with kisses. Running her little lips all over every intimate inch of him. Finally taking him in her mouth.

“This is incredible”, said KJ, her eyes glued to the phone.

“That’s nothing”, said Angelica, grabbing the phone from her before she could finish the home movie.

“That porno spawned a ton of spin offs, it was so popular we made at least one a week like that for fucking ages”, explained Angelica, flicking through her enormous collection.

“Fisting videos?”, asked KJ.

“No. Fuck, are you retarded? Superhero ones. This was another character, we came up with them all together, she was called The BDSM Bitch, although she was a villain that tortured her daddy”, said Angelica, turning the phone so KJ could see it.

Angelica flicked through a bunch of pictures of another alter ego, this one was somehow dressed in bondage gear that managed to fit a seven year old. She had a leather studded collar around her neck, with two chains coming from it and leading down to her own non-existent nipples, somehow pinched and squeezed between two tiny nipple clamps.

“I begged daddy to piece my nipples, but he said we couldn’t, because mom might see them”, said Angelica, making KJ’s mouth drop even wider as she took in the rest of the outfit.

Angelica had thigh high leather boots on, that were slightly too big for her, leading straight up to her bald and bare crotch. An enormous strapon attached around her waist, that was so big, it could’ve only been used on her daddy. In a few pictures she had a leather riding crop in her hands or teeth, and the cutest, evilest little dom look on her face.

“Holy shit, that’s one huge strapon!”, exclaimed KJ.

“Yeah, daddy couldn’t get that in me until I was nine, even then it made me scream like a little bitch. It was mom’s, they had a varied sex life, me and daddy used their toys all the time”, explained Angelica.

“Wow, you used your mom’s toys? And holy shit is that your foot inside your dad’s ass?”, said KJ, interrupting herself as Angelica kept on swiping, not worried about what she might show off.

“Yep and yep. He loved me putting anything up there, there’s one with the boot on”, she said, swiping to a shot of her foot and leather thigh high boot buried up to the heel inside her daddy’s asshole.

“How far could you go?”, asked KJ, practically drooling at her phone.

“With the boot, that was it. My foot, all of it. When I was five I could get my leg up to the knee, but a little less as time went on. Daddy was so fucking stretchy down there”, explained Angelica, continuing to flick through her wildly exciting and disgusting pics.

“Holy shit, he really didn’t hold back, holy, fuck. What happened here”, said KJ, snatching the phone so she could look closer and zoom around the picture.

Angelica hung off her arm, looking at the picture and smiling. Remembering that exact day as if it were yesterday.

“That was my seventh birthday party. Mom was away travelling. Daddy loved tying me up in elaborate knots and testing my limits. He even soundproofed the basement of our house so I could scream and cry”, said Angelica, grinning over KJ’s arm, staring at the picture of her covered in, well everything.

“That’s cum and a lot of my own spit, some of daddy’s too. My mouth is filled with piss, my hands and legs are completely tied up. That’s candle wax on my chest and a mouth spreader. There’s a fat plug in my ass too, and we knew mom wouldn’t be back for two weeks, so we made lots of pretty marks, bruises, whipping, choking. So much fucking fun, we didn’t get to go wild like that very often”, said Angelica, pointing out all of the interesting things in the photo.

“Wait, back up. Piss? What!?”, exclaimed KJ.

“Yeah. Piss is fucking amazing. It’s like a golden treat for your tummy. When we first started, anal made me wet the bed every time. One day we were both in a really silly mood, things got very messy and it got in my mouth and I loved how it tasted. Our love for it kinda developed from there”, explained Angelica, smiling fondly and remembering a happier time.

“Damn girl, you really are wild. There was me thinking I’d teach you something fun while I raped your cute ass, and turns out you’ve done it all and so much more”, said KJ, she was aware of piss play, she’d even dabbled with it on her own. But never drank from another person before.

“Would you do something for me?”, asked Angelica suddenly, taking the phone away from KJ and setting it aside.

“If you let me look at your pictures and home movies again, I’ll be your slave. Name it”, said KJ, finding herself in the opposite position to where she expected to be today.

“One of the reasons daddy choked me so much, was because I fucking loved it. I could cum so hard when he did it just right, can you choke me, maybe spit on my face while I masturbate. I so need to cum right now”, asked Angelica, KJ’s face lighting up.

KJ didn’t say a word, her hand wrapped around Angelica’s delicate little throat, she pulled her lips up to hers and gave the cute, blonde ten year old her first, passionate snog with another woman. Wetting her lips with Angelica’s, as she choked her hard. Finally pulling back and spitting in her slightly open mouth.

“Harder”, said Angelica, as the sound of her fingering her own soaking wet slit was the only sound bouncing off the walls.

KJ reluctantly squeezed harder, she’d only choked a handful of people in her life, and no one ever wanted it.

“Harder”, repeated Angelica, with more difficulty. Her face red with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly the strong scent of piss filled KJ’s senses. Angelica let herself go, fingering as she voided her full, strong bladder between two fingers. Lubricating her own actions that much more that the sounds coming from between her legs tripled in volume while she soaked her tights still hanging around her lower legs.

“Wait, I’m sorry”, said KJ, no longer could she bare to be clothed throughout all this, as she kicked off her shoes and practically exploded out of her clothes. Stripping down to nothing in a matter of seconds.

KJ’s hand quickly found its way back to Angelica’s throat, seeing a sweet smile on her face as she did so. Angelica liked what she saw, she’d seen other girls naked before in porn. She enjoyed watching both boys and girls, but she never imagined really being with one, before, she never imagined fucking anyone else.

KJ suddenly felt a wetness, Angelica’s hand quickly came flying up to her own face, sending piss all over KJ’s naked body. Angelica sucked on her own wet, piss soaked fingers, just as quickly shoving them back between her own legs as she carried on pissing and fingering herself.

KJ squeezed harder, watching the half smile struggle to show on Angelica’s face, her eyes rolling back into her head, half closed as she felt close to cumming. KJ pushed her back half a step, banging her head against the wall, as she quickly bent down and playfully yet firmly bit Angelica’s undeveloped nipple. Sucking it and biting again and again.

“Was it nice, when daddy hurt you?”, asked KJ, continuing to choke her, pinching her nipple while her piss went all over them both, it seeming to never end, like she’d been holding it for her daddy all this time.

“Always”, said Angelica, barely able to talk from KJ’s choking, but she loosened her grip just enough to make it easier for her.

“He liked making me scream and lash out. He smacked me, sometimes my face, usually my ass. Whipped me, dripped hot wax on my body and sometimes bit me. I didn’t like everything he did, especially when I was younger, but I either got used to it or started enjoying it, and I always loved watching it back, so even if I didn’t enjoy it during, I fucking loved it after”, explained Angelica, seemingly frustrated with KJ’s distraction, so close to cumming.

“That’s hot”, said KJ, squeezing harder, knowing it was what she wanted.

“Daddy called me his little sadomasochist, I gave as good as I got”, said Angelica, smiling.

“I’ve never told anyone before, but I used to fuck my sister”, said KJ, grinning and feeling so excited in that moment, revealing her darkest secret.

Angelica smiled, which made KJ squeeze tighter, watching as a single tear rolled down her red cheeks.

“How old is she?”, asked Angelica, just barely.

“Well, I kinda lied earlier when I said you were the youngest I’d had. Grace is seven now, if she’s still out there. My parents and Grace were out of town when the bombs dropped, I’ve no idea if Grace is alive”, said KJ, her grip loosening for just a moment as the sadness took over, but then Angelica started asking questions, which made her happy and horny all at the same time.

“How long had you been fucking?”, asked Angelica, still masturbating, if a little more casual.

“Promise you won’t judge me?”, asked KJ.

“For what?”, asked Angelica.

“Well, she was young when we first started”, said KJ.

“So fucking what? I was pissed my daddy didn’t start with me sooner. How old was she?”, asked Angelica.

“Three”, she said, looking coy and shy, pulling away from Angelica’s throat.

“Hey, I didn’t say stop”, instructed Angelica, grabbing KJ’s hand and bringing it back to her throat.

“That’s fucking hot though, I bet she was so tight”, said Angelica, grinning.

“She was. She wasn’t as excited and open about sex like you. She hated me, but I controlled her and kept her quiet”, said KJ.

“How did she not like sex, what the fuck?”, asked Angelica.

“Well, I kinda just did what I wanted with her. She hated anal and she really hated the guys I used to let fuck her”, said KJ shyly, looking away for a moment.

“Ok. Hold up”, said Angelica, looking shocked, pushing KJ’s hand away.

“You let random men fuck her?”, asked Angelica with an impressed grin on her face.

“Well, not random, but men, yep”, said KJ, smiling, seeing that Angelica wasn’t repulsed by this.

“How the fuck did that happen?”, asked Angelica.

“Well, I used to post us both on Instagram and snapchat. Occasionally, or daily really, I’d get dirty messages about both of us. Sometimes I talked with them, sometimes they’d give me money to fuck her. It was easy cash. I’d blindfold her, tie her up and let them do whatever they wanted, as long as they didn’t leave any marks”, explained KJ.

“That’s so fucking cool, I know what it’s like, getting that kind of attention. It was the same with me and daddy, he always had dirty messages about me because of the pictures and movies he shared of me. We used to read them together, the good ones we’d reply to and send them pictures or videos. But as much as I begged him, daddy never let me meet anyone. The most he let me do once was send a man a pair of my underwear and socks, soaked in piss. He made five fucking grand, we bought so many toys with that money”, said Angelica, grinning proudly.

“Shit, that’s hot. And didn’t you say you fucked your therapist? How the hell did that start?”, asked KJ, both of them grinning and excited to share their wild lives.

“Oh he was fun. He was fucking hot, I used to dress slutty, show off a little and always had bare feet in his office, like, every man on the planet has, or had, a foot fetish, so if they stare at them, they’re into you. He stared at them whenever he could, I caught him so many times. So one day, I just locked the door when I walked in, stripped off and asked him. I said, I know you wanna fuck me, I won’t tell my parents, skip the therapy and instead you get to fuck me and do what you want for an hour a week, and my daddy will pay you. Safe to say that was the end of regular therapy”, exclaimed Angelica, grinning from ear to ear.

“Holy shit. Did your dad ever find out?”, asked KJ.

“Oh I told him what I was trying to do before it even happened. He even bought me the sluttiest clothes to go to therapy in. He said as long as I was careful and was sure, he didn’t care. He said even if he rejected me, it would probably just mean more therapy. He doubted my therapist would report it to the po po. He was fucking right!”, laughed Angelica.

“Shit, your dad’s so cool. Did you film anything with your therapist?”, asked KJ.

“Oh tons. He had no fucking idea. I managed to convince him to let me take photos, as long as his face wasn’t in them, so I got some nice closeups. But daddy bought one of those tiny portable HD cameras which we hid in my bag. I filmed so many sessions with him, daddy put the best ones online and just blurred his face”, explained Angelica.

“Fuck”, said KJ, fingering herself and grinning.

“It was so much fun. What was really fucked up, was when mom took me, she’d sit in the waiting room reading a magazine, twenty feet away while I fucked him for an hour. If daddy took me, he’d turn the sound off on his phone and watch us through the camera and listen on headphones”.

“Did you get up to any kinky shit in there?”.

“Not really, although he spent probably half of each session sucking my toes. The kinkiest shit happened whenever I went to his house”, said Angelica, grinning.

“Whatttttt?”, said KJ, impressed.

“Yeah, his wife sometimes went away at weekends for work or some shit. He’d invite me over to stay the night. Daddy was reluctant at first, but I probably did it once a month for a year, sometimes more”.

“That’s so hot. Did you sleep in their bed?”, asked KJ, a look of naughtiness on her face.

“I was basically his wife for the weekend. We shared the bed for sleep and sex, he cooked for me, sometimes took a bath together. He was pretty much my one and only boyfriend, not that we ever called it that. It was just sex. But he didn’t treat me like a kid at all”.

“That’s nice, that he treated you that way, made you feel special. He must’ve known you were fucking someone else though, right?”, asked KJ, thinking he must’ve been the thickest therapist if he didn’t realise.

“Yeah. He’d kinda suspected all along I found out, he said the way I sucked his cock the first time told him all he needed to know, he just didn’t want to risk what we had. But he finally asked me when I showed up to his house one weekend with a bag full of sex toys. He knew I couldn’t have got them on my own, and I brought fucking tons. I lied and said they were my mom’s at first, but he saw straight through that, so I just told him I’d been fucking daddy since I was five, he was shocked but not surprised. After that he and my dad became friends, he’d drop me off for the weekend and come in once he knew. I even convinced them to have a threesome, we did it a few times, that was fun!”, exclaimed Angelica.

“Fuck, that’s so hot. I can’t believe the two crazy men you had in your life”, said KJ, grinning and feeling slightly jealous.

“Sounds like you had a lot of fucking fun too. Have you got any pics or movies on your phone?”, asked Angelica, feeling like she’d earned a look if she did.

“Maybe”, said KJ, grinning as she fumbled around in the clothes she hastily took off, Angelica squatted down and enjoyed the sight of KJ bent over.

Angelica pulled her tights down and finished getting completely undressed, realising she’d dripped cum and utterly soaked them, along with her dungarees and boots. Basically everything was soaked in piss. But KJ sat down in a crazy comfy looking leather chair, fiddling with her phone, Angelica went and sat in her lap, which made them both grin at each other.

“Fuck, you’re so wet”, said KJ, running her free hand between Angelica’s legs, feeling her piss and cum soaking her thighs, teasing her slit.

“Meh, I’m used to it, I’ve been horny for five years and daddy said I’m naturally wet, like, more than most girls. And we played with piss every day, I’m used to being wet and stinking of piss”, explained Angelica, not sure if it bothered KJ, but she didn’t care.

“Oh, trust me, it’s not a bad thing”, said KJ, bringing her soaking wet hand up to her own face and tasting Angelica, the two of them locking eyes and grinning.

“Holy shit, is that your sister?”, asked Angelica, grabbing the phone from KJ with her piss soaked hands, neither of them cared.

“Yep, that was my Gracie. I doubt I’ll ever find her, she definitely won’t look for me. She hated me after what I did to her, but it was so much fun”, said KJ, seeing the smile on Angelica’s face made her beam with pride, although she wasn’t sure why.

“What would you do if you found her? Would she literally run away from you?”, asked Angelica, her eyes not looking away from the phone.

“I’d probably have to run her down and literally chain her up somewhere”, said KJ, sounding like she was joking.

“Would you do that?”, asked Angelica, smiling and looking up at her, curious.

“Yeah, I already found some chains and handcuffs, just in case she turned up”, said KJ, grinning and nodding emphatically, clearly excited by the idea of her sister being her literal sex slave.

“Fuck. I would so eat that, look how soft it is”, said Angelica, zooming in on a pic of her little sister at four or five, spread open with her hands tied to the bedpost, her ankles tied back, lifting her legs up and spreading her wide open.

“That was right before her first time with a man, that’s why she’s crying. But to be fair, she cried most of the time we played”, explained KJ.

She flipped to the next photo, it was the same position, only Grace was blindfolded. The next she had duct tape over her mouth. The next was an after shot, clearly KJ had been too busy to take photos or film for her first time.

Grace still had tape over her mouth, but the blindfold was gone, revealing her tear soaked eyes, clearly she’d been crying throughout. Her tiny bald slit was oozing with cum, along with several shots across her perfectly smooth tummy. She had red marks all over her thighs where the man had grabbed her for leverage, along with what must’ve been a second load of cum he’d deposited on her little face.

“I didn’t film that much with her, partly because she was often difficult and I had to help control her, but also I just loved being in the moment, filming always took me away from her, I did get a clip here though, if you wanna see it. I’m not very nice to her though”, said KJ, giving Angelica the choice.

“Do you honestly have to fucking ask, I don’t care if you punch her in the face, show me!”, exclaimed Angelica.

KJ smiled and hit play, cuddling up to Angelica as they watched the short little clip.

“Good girl Gracie, how was that?”, asked a much younger KJ in the video, zooming into her tear soaked little face as she ripped the duct tape off.

But Grace didn’t reply, she just looked away from her and the camera.

“I said, HOW WAS THAT?”, repeating herself, shouting as she grabbed her little face with her free hand, squeezing her cheeks together and pulling her eyes back to meet hers and the camera.

“Holy fuck balls, hot”, said Angelica, surprised at how KJ was with her sister.

“Horrible, it really hurt”, said Grace, knowing how angry her big sister could get.

“Oh well, you’ll get used to it. Now open wide, unless you want me to bring the man back for round two?”, threatened KJ.

Grace obediently opened her mouth, knowing it was never a good thing when she did.

KJ focussed the camera between her little thighs, turning the torch on for a clearer close up. Her bald lips had so much cum on, you could barely make them out.

KJ pushed her middle finger inside her sister, watching as the load oozed around her finger, squeezing out of her tight hole.

“Fuck I miss my daddy’s cum, it’s been so long since I tasted it”, said Angelica, watching and craving the taste of cum, as he watched it ooze out of the small girl.

KJ loaded her finger up and forced it in her little sister’s mouth, making her taste cum for the first time. She wriggled and squirmed in her restraints, not wanting what KJ was offering her. KJ always got her way, no matter what she had to do to get it.

A loud slap rang out in the short clip, KJ smacked her sister in the side, making Grace groan as KJ gave her another, lighter slap on her face, forcing the fingers back in her open mouth. Watching as she obediently sucked them clean.

Grace shuddered and pulled a face as she really tasted the cold cum, not enjoying the taste or texture one little bit.

The camera suddenly flipped around and showed a much younger looking KJ, a few spots in her otherwise perfect face and a smug, satisfied grin, as she did the cliche thing of pursing her lips for the camera and tilting her head, flashing the peace sign with two fingers, both of them glistening with a little cum and a lot of Grace’s saliva.

“Wait, pause. Hold on”, said Angelica.

“There’s only a few seconds left”, said KJ, as they watched the end, their eyes fixed on the screen as KJ held the camera in selfie mode, positioning it on Grace’s tummy, bending down and with a satisfying sound started eating out Grace. Then the camera fell to one side and a few seconds later it was over.

“Ok. First. That was fucking hot. I don’t know what it is about force that turns me on, but I’ve always liked it. Daddy and I used to watch videos just like that, only usually way worse. I even used to fantasise with him about being raped and which of his friends I’d like to do it. But we never got any further than talk. But how the fuck did you keep her quiet. I wanted to tell half the people I met what I did with my daddy, partly just to disgust and shock, but also, it’s so exciting sharing this side of my life. Especially as it’s over for me”, continued Angelica, a few tears rolling quickly down her cheeks as she shrugged it off and wiped them with the back of her hand. KJ comforting her, squeezing her side and caressing her sweet, wet cheek.

“Amazingly. It was fucking easy. She never even threatened to tell anyone. As soon as she showed that she didn’t like what I was doing to her, that’s when I got a little rough with her and threatened her. Sometimes I’d hurt her so she knew what I’d do if she said anything, I’d tell her mom and dad already knew and they didn’t care, and if she ever mentioned it to them, I’d hit her everyday. Stuff like that. Also, both of my parents were so busy with work, they hardly saw us. I bathed her and fed her half the time, so why shouldn’t I get other perks?”, said KJ, grinning and shrugging her shoulders.

“That’s so hot. I’d have been fucking terrified she would say something, daddy said he was scared when we first started, but he said I was such a naturally horny girl who loved almost everything we did, that he quickly stopped worrying”.

“How did you start with Grace?”.

“We shared a bedroom, our house wasn’t very big. I used to watch a crazy amount of porn, and I’ve always been more into girls than boys. I used to bath her a lot, I even started taking baths with her because it turned me on. Then one night when I went to bed and our parents were out, I took her diaper off and had my first taste. It was fucking amazing, I did that every fucking night nearly, I got away with it for months before things changed”, explained KJ, smiling about her early days with Grace.

“That’s hot. I was nagging daddy to get mom pregnant again, I wanted a baby brother to play with, but he said it would be so risky to do that, there was no guarantee they would be like me. How did things change with Grace, when did you start doing things to her awake?”, asked Angelica.

“When I popped her cherry and made her scream for the first time. I had no idea what the hymen was, I think mine broke when I was a lot younger. I’d been trying to finger Grace, but there wasn’t much happening with that in the way. Then I eventually broke through, not realising what I was doing and freaking out as I saw blood. But I quickly searched online and realised what had happened, I just cleaned her up and that was it for the night. I was so freaked out”, said KJ.

“That’s hot. I screamed when daddy popped me, but that happened our first time together. It was my fifth birthday and mom had to leave for some last minute trip. Daddy got pissed at mom and got drunk, cut a long story short. Daddy pulled me out of my bed in the middle of the night, practically tore my pyjamas off and threw me in his bed and locked us in. After like an hour of mouth stuff, fingers and beer burps, daddy fucked me for the first time and took my virginity. I can still see him hovering over me, trying to shove his dick inside me, the light behind him as he covered my mouth and shoved it in me. We slept together too, and I remember waking up with dried cum between my legs, blood on the sheets and a huge amount of piss. Which I think all came from daddy”, said Angelica, laughing.

“That’s so hot. But I assume you hated that right? How did you start enjoying it? What did I do wrong!” exclaimed KJ, curious but only half serious.

“I was five. Daddy just said how sorry he was and I forgave him, he gave me a bath and that was that. But later that day I went to him and said how much I liked parts of what he did, it also helped we had like a week on our own. He’d taken time off work and mom wasn’t around. I didn’t have school so we literally shared a bed and fucked all week, I was back on his dick that afternoon. Things changed so quickly between us, whenever we had time on our own. Like, my usual boring fucking day consisted of playing with shitty toys, watching tv and going to the park with daddy. But after my awesome fifth birthday after party, our days quickly changed into sleeping together, having sex all day, and when we didn’t have sex we watched porn. I’d stand between daddy’s legs at the computer and flick through his wildly illegal collection with one headphone in each, while he fingered me or rubbed his cock between my legs, until I saw something I wanted to try. The first week was insane, I still remember so much of it. He had me making my first porno after like three days. He’d put it online and I already had fans before mom even got home”, Angelica had a smile on her face all throughout, she was still sad she couldn’t be with her daddy, but sharing their story with KJ was bringing her more happiness than she’d had in the last six months.

“I wish I could’ve met your dad, and joined in with you both. We could’ve had a lot of fun together, Grace too”, said KJ, putting her phone down and wrapping her arms around Angelica.

Angelica had a bitterness and natural distrust of most people, but she already felt so close to KJ and comfortable with her. She rested her head on KJ’s shoulder, feeling KJ’s nipple between her fingers, playing with it and exploring her first chest, even though it was tiny.

They cuddled for a few sweet minutes, Angelica playing away with KJ’s nipple like it was a cord on a sweatshirt. Both of them feeling so calm and incredibly happy.

“Were you ever romantic with your daddy, was he intimate and sensual with you at times? Or was it just raw, exciting, violent sex?”, asked KJ, curious if she had that with her daddy as she always wanted it with Grace.

“Yeah, sometimes for real, sometimes to make porn. But it was always nice, I had a closer relationship with daddy than he even had wit my mom. He always surprised me with new sex toys or fun outfits and costumes. One of my favourite things to do before bed, was just sit in his lap and make out, he’d run his hands all over me, sometimes I’d just fall asleep and he’d carry me to bed. For my eighth birthday, we did this insane live stream for all my fans, everyone watching got to choose what we did. Daddy wore a mask, he never showed his face in the videos, and we had so much fun. He made dinner for us both, we had a special birthday cake with candles. We did all sorts of fun things, like he took all the candles off my cake and used a lighter to melt them and drip hot wax on my nipples, by the time they were melted I had this funny multicoloured wax build up over both, like the tiniest little bikini”, said Angelica, laughing awkwardly as she pinched her own nipples.

“You really like pain?”, asked KJ, wondering how far it went beyond choking.

“Yeah. I don’t know why, daddy was always testing my limits. He knew I liked a lot of it, but he also knew whatever I didn’t like, I’d take, I loved pleasing him. I’d do anything for him”, explained Angelica, looking close to tears again.

“You wanna see my daddy’s favourite picture he ever took?”, asked Angelica, grasping her phone with excitement as she turned and looked into KJ’s eyes.

KJ nodded, grinning with excitement, knowing it must be good if it was his favourite.

Angelica scrolled through photo after photo, video after video, knowing exactly where it was. But every megabyte of the phone was filled with their adventures.

“Daddy took this right after the live stream ended on my eighth birthday. He showed it to me the next day and said I’d never looked so perfect, he said he almost fucking cried he was so happy, I’d literally fallen asleep while he was fucking me, we’d been fucking and playing for hours”, said Angelica, just as she got to the photo, opening it up and handing the phone to KJ.

Their bed was surrounded by candles, sex toys were scattered either side of Angelica, as she lay quietly sleeping. Naked and completely exhausted from her party. Cum was oozing out of her lips and down onto her birthday present, a jewelled butt plug daddy had bought her. She laid with her legs completely spread, her head tilted to one side, asleep and in complete and utter peace. Two tiny nipple clamps squeezed on her buds, a simple chrome chain connecting the two, with hardened wax all over her chest, just able to make out the red hand marks around her neck, and the number eight birthday candle positioned just perfectly above her navel.

“The day after my birthday, it was one of the rare times when we knew we had a few weeks to let any injuries heal. Daddy was just so fucked up, it was one of the few times he scared me. He’d managed to put a ball gag on me and tie my hands, before he woke me up with the biggest smack to my face I think he ever gave me. I was instantly crying and so confused, he dragged me out of bed, filming everything and literally dragging me down into the basement with a collar he put around my neck. My knees were all scraped and I banged my head on two door frames, and then he spent the entire day effectively raping and beating me. He’d never been so violent with me, not to the extremes and length he was, but holy shit it made a good movie”, said Angelica, smiling and thinking back on that day, clearly with only happy memories.

“He really was the best dad, I wish I’d been your sister. Shit, it’s amazing. I feel like this is the most intense foreplay, please tell me we can get together and do this all the time, but with lots of added fucking?”, asked KJ, running a hand over Angelica’s tummy.

“Don’t fucking tease me, if you’re saying that shit you better mean it. You’ve no idea how much I miss my daddy and sex, he was my entire world”, said Angelica, getting a little hysterical as her emotions overwhelmed her. She missed her daddy so much, and the bond she’d formed with KJ already was so strong, she didn’t ever want them to leave this room.

“I mean it, so fucking much”, said KJ, her eyes so serious, filled full of emotion for a girl she barely knew.

The pair sat up in the chair, Angelica spread her legs and straddled KJ, the both of them wrapped their arms around each other, embracing the new found sister they’d found in each other. Feeling a connection so strong, it was like they’d been sisters for life.

“Sisters?”, said KJ, smiling, pulling back and realising they both had tears in their eyes.

“Sisters that fuck”, said Angelica so sweetly, with a little laugh and a waterfall of happy tears flooding her sweet little face.

The ‘sisters’ embraced each other once more, their lips crashing together as little Angelica and KJ made out. KJ ran one hand down her back and teased her little asshole with her middle finger, probing it gently as she had no lube, feeling her incredibly well used asshole take the length of her finger with incredible ease.

Angelica pulled back, reaching behind for KJ’s hand and grabbing it, moving her finger back and forth, her little face showing off such pleasure and emotion. Her face still soaked with tears, her mouth open in awe as she fingered herself harder and harder.

“Is your house nearby?”, asked KJ, surprising Angelica with a seemingly random question just as things were getting exciting.

“Not too far. I haven’t been home for a while. I went looking for my dad, he’d gone out when it happened, to buy me a toy I’d been nagging him for, why?”

“What was the toy?”, asked KJ, assuming she meant sex toy.

“It was this fat, double ended dildo. We were in the middle of streaming a sex show and doing a Q&A with people. Someone asked me what sex toys I didn’t have, when I said I wanted a double ended dildo, someone said they’d tip us five hundred dollars if daddy could take half and I take the other half. Daddy rushed out to get it while I kept everyone happy, and that was that”, explained Angelica, KJ feeling a little guilty, pulling up something like that, when she was just curious about how close her house was.

“Wow, just wow again. So cool. I was wondering if I could see your house. I’d love to see where you grew up, and just thought it would be nice to have sex somewhere the was more comfy, if your house is safe to get to”, explained KJ, feeling a pang of guilt still.

But Angelica smiled, excited to show KJ what she and her daddy had together at home.

“Ok. Let’s go”, said Angelica, jumping to her feet and looking down at KJ, surprising her.

“In one second”, said KJ, grinning up at her.

She grabbed Angelica’s thighs, squeezing them tightly in her fingers, pulling her soaking wet undercarriage to her mouth. KJ finally latched on, not hesitating, feeling the warm, wet bald lips against her tongue. KJ buried her face between her legs, looking up into Angelica’s face as she smiled down happily at her new lover.

“This is pretty much how I woke daddy up every morning, when mom wasn’t there, I’d sit on his face, grab his hair and rub my pussy all over his face”, said Angelica, smiling as she grabbed KJ’s hair.

“You can wake me up like that every morning, if you want”, said KJ, pulling away to speak, her entire face seemingly covered in Angelica’s juices. She was right, she was a very wet girl.

KJ shoved her face back between her lips, feeling her nose slide between her wet slit, her tongue quickly replacing it and diving inside. Filling the room with the sweet sound of her tongue, rapidly firing inside her wet cunt.

“You realise that you stopped your own fantasy coming true earlier? I was planning on raping you, I had no idea this would happen. I was planning on tying you up, gagging you, I had so much planned. Then you went and totally blew my world”, said KJ, as Angelica dropped back down into her lap.

“Maybe you can find someone to rape me, one day”, she said, passionately kissing KJ one last time before they set off for her house. Enjoying the sweet, familiar taste of her own juices on KJ’s lips.

“I’d like that”, said KJ, like it was the sweetest thing.

The girls reluctantly got up from their comfy chair, KJ looked down at her lap and tummy, smiling as Angelica climbed off and she realised how much of a mess she’d made all over her. KJ turned the main light on, her eyes lighting up at seeing Angelica in such clear, perfect light.

“Holy shit. You neck, it’s so red. We need to find a scarf or something. I can see my own finger marks”, said KJ, slightly concerned.

“That means you did a good job. I was always mad if daddy didn’t do it hard enough to leave nice marks. But thankfully people loved watching him choke me. Sometimes he’d just put the camera on my face and choke me again and again. I’d lose my voice sometimes”, said Angelica, grinning.

“That’s so cute. And holy shit look at your clothes”, said KJ, seeing a discoloured mess of piss and cum all over them, the black and white tights, not very white anymore.

“That’s ok, no one will notice, I don’t care if they do”, said Angelica, grabbing the mess of clothes she took off, peeling them apart so she could get dressed again.

“Can I, I know this might sound weird. But, I always kinda had a mad desire for piss, we never did that much with it. I was so surprised when you said you were into it, I used to pull Grace’s diaper back sometimes and she’d just filled it, I’d bury my face in that diaper and lick her clean if my parents weren’t home. Can I have a taste before you put them back on?”, asked KJ, of Angelica’s cold piss soaked tights.

“Sure”, she said casually, “you don’t have to justify something weird to me. Chances are if you’ve done it, or want to do it, I’ve done it. When it comes to piss, I’ve probably done everything”, said Angelica, with confidence.

“What crazy things have you done with pee?”, asked KJ, smiling as she brought Angelica’s wet tights up to her nose, burying her face in the stretchy wet fabric without hesitating. Sucking at the sticky, wet crotch.

“We’d go out and pee in public places, usually just to make a huge mess that someone had to clean up, but sometimes we’d drink too. One of my favourite things we used to do every time we went out, daddy would take me into the bathroom, undress me and hold me up under the knees and let me piss all over the cubicle. We’d make such a huge mess. There was one place where you could lock the main door from the inside, when we were in a really kinky mood, sometimes daddy would lock us in and I’d get naked and sit in one of the urinals. Then he’d pee all over me and film it, I loved doing crazy dirty things in public places, we both got a huge fucking rush from it”, explained Angelica, smiling so hard her face hurt, remembering all the crazy shit she used to do with her daddy.

“That’s awesome, but didn’t you stink of piss when you were done?”, asked KJ, taking another deep breath, enjoying the scent from Angelica’s tights.

Angelica just shrugged, “So? Didn’t matter. I got funny looks from people sometimes, I found that a turn on too, sometimes I’d scream that I had bladder problems if they looked at me funny. Daddy didn’t like me drawing attention to us, but it was so fucking funny seeing their faces”, exclaimed Angelica, laughing so hard.

“Sometimes daddy would even make me go in front of other people, I’d wear tights like these, ones that really showed off the mess. Then we’d find a crowded spot, like a busy train or a bus. I’d make sure everyone knew I needed to go, daddy would tell me to hold it a little longer, just to pretend. Then I’d cry and piss myself. It was so fucking hot. When we got home, daddy would tear my clothes off and lick me clean, we had so much fun with piss”

“Did you ever make daddy wet himself?”, asked KJ, grinning as she held the tights out for her.

“I tried to make him so many times, but he said a grown man wetting himself was a lot harder for people to accept than a little girl. He used me as a toilet all the time though, that was so fucking fun. Sometimes he’d put his dick down the back of my tights and piss between my legs, while I stood between his, on a bus or train if it was quiet. Sometimes he’d even take my butt plug out and literally use my fucking asshole as a toilet. He’d plug me up before much got out and make me drink it when we got home. Sometimes daddy even took me to nudist beaches, if I didn’t have too many bruises or hand marks on my neck. One time we went, it was literally just us on the entire beach. Daddy and I dug a hole and he sat on the edge of it and pissed all over me while he filmed it. That was a popular clip!”, said Angelica, grinning.

“You’re too good to be true”, said KJ, kneeling in front of Angelica, staring up into her eyes as she stood there in nothing but her wet tights.

“Did you ever do anything here? In the mall?”

“Oh all the fucking time. Malls are one of the best places to come, so much choice, and a great place to wet myself. We made a mess in pretty much every toilet here, fucked in most too probably. A lot of fun shops, there’s a bed store, I’d always get in the kiddy beds and just unload in them. Eventually they started putting plastic sheets on them, I think they just assumed kids kept having accidents in them. One Christmas, when I was six, daddy made me sit on Santa’s lap here, then filmed me wetting myself. The Santa was so pissed, daddy had to pay for his dry cleaning. Made a popular clip though. There’s a burger place too that was always quiet. Daddy and I got a little booth there and he peed all over my feet once”, Angelica seemed to have a million little stories, KJ felt like she could listen to her all day.

“How did you do that without getting seen?”

“Oh easy, the booth was really closed off. Daddy had some bags that he just covered one end with and I was wearing sandals, so I didn’t even have to take my shoes off”

“How often did you do this? Did your daddy work?”

“Yeah, only part time though, he was the boss, so set his own hours. We’d go off adventuring during the day or at the weekend if mom was away. Which was all the time. Sometimes I even went to work with him, he had a private office. I’d sit under his desk and suck him off like ten times a day. I was his toilet too, so was the office if everyone else had gone home. There was one guy daddy didn’t like who used to bring a smelly dog to work, a few times daddy had me piss in the dogs bed under the man’s desk so he could have an excuse to tell him not to bring the dog in anymore. We’d fuck with peoples food and drink in the fridge too, daddy would lock up and then we’d go through the fridge and pee in people’s drinks and I’d wank daddy off into food. Once, there was a young girl about your age doing work experience, and she brought a huge flask of soup in and left it in the fridge overnight. I jerked daddy off into the flask three days in a row, and we watched her eat the soup every day, she had no fucking idea”, said Angelica, snorting with laughter.

“I could honestly sit here and listen to you talk all day. I can’t believe the shit you’ve done, you’re perfect”, said KJ, grabbing her naked waist and staring up into her eyes. Both of them so happy.

“I haven’t even scratched the surface. Daddy and I did so much naughty shit”, said Angelica with pride.

“Ahhh I want to know everything. But we should go before it gets dark. But, ahhhh one more thing. What was the filthiest thing you ever did with the work fridge?”, asked KJ, finding the thought of pissing and cumming in strangers' food and drink so insanely arousing.

“Ok. There’s one thing that stands out over all. The first time we did it, we filmed it for my fans. Ok fuck I think I have the video on here, wanna see it?”, asked Angelica, immediately grabbing for her phone, knowing she would.

“How old were you?”, asked KJ.

“Uhhh, seven I think, here, yes!”, exclaimed Angelica, finding the video in no time at all, hitting play as KJ cuddled her from behind, watching down over the top of her.

“Hi everyone, daddy and I have a special naughty treat for you. This, is Oliver”, said seven year old Angelica in the video, standing in the cutest panda onesie outfit, with fluffy black ears sticking up, holding up a picture frame. In it was a picture of a baby boy called Oliver and his parents, only the parents' faces were blurred out in the video.

“Oliver is the baby boy of a woman who works where my daddy does, and Oliver’s mom likes to keep breast milk in the fridge at work, so she doesn’t have to get her tits out in the office”, said Angelica crudely, like it was a bad thing.

“Daddy and I were hoping to see the woman’s tits when she fed Oliver, but seeing as she’s too shy to get them out for everyone, daddy and I thought it would be fun to fuck with Oliver’s breakfast”, exclaimed Angelica, pulling open the fridge and grabbing the first baby bottle of milk in the door.

“How’s it taste kiddo?”, came a voice from behind the phone.

Angelica looked like she was thinking for a moment, tasting the breast milk clearly hadn’t been part of the plan, but she shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the kitchen floor. Angelica smiled and sucked on the bottle for a moment, tipping it back and holding it with both hands, pressing her bare feet together and flexing her toes, as the camera aimed down at her capturing the sweet act, daddy smiling behind the camera as a drip of milk snaked its way down her chin and neck.

“Fuck. Daddy, that tastes so good”, said Angelica, stunned and clearly disappointed, knowing she couldn’t drink it all.

“Anyway, daddy and I sometimes like to mess with people’s food and drink after they’ve gone home, and seeing as we can’t watch the pretty lady breast feeding, we thought it might be nice to add some extra flavour,” Angelica added extra flair to the word, flavour, winking at the camera, “to Oliver’s first feed in the morning”.

Angelica smiled at the camera as she unscrewed the lid and carefully set the bottle down on the floor. Daddy stepped closer, aiming the camera down at the cutest panda, as she reached up and pulled down his trousers, his erect cock springing into view. Angelica’s open mouth following it like a tracking beam, playfully sucking it for a few sweet seconds, knowing her daddy always had a sweet pre-treat waiting for her.

“First, daddy’s gonna add an extra yummy treat to Oliver’s milk”, explained Angelica, sitting back down and pressing her feet together, picking up the open baby bottle and holding it up for her daddy. Her nose resting on the rim of the bottle, inhaling the sweet milk, her cute panda eyes lighting up as she discovered how much she liked breast milk.

The camera was unstable for a few moments, while daddy jerked himself off an inch from the milk and Angelica’s face.

“Want me to finger you, daddy?”, asked Angelica, in the sweetest most innocent sounding way.

“Nope, I’ll almost there kiddo, maybe if the cute panda flashed her chest a little it might help”, said daddy.

Angelica grinned, “don’t cum daddy, wait”, she said, unzipping her onesie and pulling the hood back, pulling her arms out of the onesie and quickly pulling it down to her waist, revealing her bare chest for daddy.

Angelica grinned, having a fun little idea, popping a finger in the milk and then tracing it over her bare little nipple, teasing her daddy and watching his face change as she sucked her finger clean. That simple little tease brought him right to the edge, he pumped twice as fast for a moment, then suddenly paused.

The camera steadied, catching the very moment Angelica’s face lit up as she watched her daddy cum. The first huge squirt painted Angelica’s cheek, but she quickly came to her knees, holding it so close, that the end of his cock dipped into the milk, as he unloaded squirt after squirt of cum. Angelica’s little face in the background all happy and smiling, like she’d just been told they were going to Disneyland.

“Yummy yummy yummy”, Angelica said quietly, her eyes fixed on the end of her daddy’s cock, seeing it drip with breast milk as he squeezed out the last few drops of cum, mixing his own cum and breast milk in his foreskin as he fed the last of it into the baby bottle.

Angelica ran a finger over the shot of her daddy’s cum that had hit her face, tipping her head back and sticking her tongue out in an overly playful way.

“Uh, no kiddo. In the bottle”, said daddy, pointing with his free hand.

Angelica pulled a face at the camera, playfully looking disappointed as she worked her daddy’s cum between her finger and thumb, dropping as much as she could in the bottle.

“I think we should stir it daddy”, said Angelica, with the most mischievous little grin on her face.

“Good idea, don’t want it all lumpy”, said daddy playfully, knowing exactly where this was going, as they’d planned it.

Angelica grinned, grabbing her daddy’s half soft cock, bringing the bottle up around his tip, carefully submerging as much of his cock in the milk, while he focussed on filming it all, his little girl stirring the bottle of breastmilk with his cock.

“Good girl, I bet he’ll love that in the morning”, said daddy sweetly, as Angelica carefully pulled the bottle away, revealing her daddy’s white, milk soaked cock.

Angelica immediately set the bottle down, while daddy filmed his little girl hungrily coming at his milky cock. Filming every sweet sound and sight of her almost deep throating his length, cleaning off all the milk and any bits of cum that were left hanging on.

In a sweet surprise for even daddy, Angelica picked up the bottle again, and stood in front of the camera and spat the contents of her mouth into the bottle, giggling as a trail of milky white spit hung from her chin.

“That’s my girl”, said daddy, tracing the milky spit with the thumb on his free hand, and feeding it back into his girl’s mouth, as she sensually sucked it for the camera.

“What else can we put in here daddy, piss?”, asked Angelica happily.

“As much as I love that idea kiddo, it might change the flavour a little too much, and the colour. But I do have a couple of ideas, but to do them, I think I’m gonna need you out of that onesie, little panda”, instructed daddy.

“Ok daddy”, she said, setting the milk down again as she stood up to take off her onesie.

Daddy sat on the floor with his legs either side of Angelica, getting up close with his phone to film the unveiling of her crotch like they’d planned it.

“Look how wet you are kiddo, I can see it through the onesie, you must be one excited little panda”, he said, filming himself squeeze the material between her legs, teasing her slit as the material oozed with white discharge and juice.

Angelica brought the zip right down to her belly, carefully holding the onesie as she slowly revealed the mess between her legs. She was so wet, you could actually hear the fluffy material coming away from her lips. She lowered it down just enough to see through her legs, her lips were white and frothy with the days buildup and her juices, and a few black dots of panda onesie fluff.

“I think little Oliver would love to taste my little panda, shall we see what we can get in this yummy little bottle?”, said daddy, playfully talking through their filthy little plan for the benefit of the people who would watch this later.

The camera panned up to Angelica, her eyes lit up and her face beaming with happiness. Nodding over enthusiastically about her daddy’s suggestion.

Daddy grabbed the bottle and held it with his free hand between Angelica’s spread legs. She pushed her bald lips together with both hands, squeezing them and making the sweetest sounds. They glistened for the camera, and after two or three squeezes, a perfectly formed clear drop of fresh panda juice dripped into the milk. She ran her slender little finger through the mess, siphoning off what she could of her own discharge and juices into the baby bottle, loading it up with extra flavour.

“That’s my girl, good work”, said daddy, carefully setting the milk down.

“Now I think we should do one more thing, just to make it perfect”, said daddy, as he got the lid and screwed it on, leaving the firm rubber teat on top, it’s contents waiting to be eaten.

Angelica already knew what it was, as she sat back against the wall and put her legs behind her head in an impressive show of flexibility. Perfectly showing off her little panda holes for daddy and the camera.

“Oh it’s so perfect daddy,” moaned Angelica, “I want to drink it all”.

“I know sweetheart, but then what would Oliver have?”

“Ok daddy”, said Angelica obediently, as she took the bottle and shoved it up her asshole.

She pulled at one cheek and inserted the rubbery teat into her cute little butt without a moment of hesitation. She grinned up at the camera, her cute little face so happy and full of strange pride. 

Angelica used it like a dildo, shaking the contents of the bottle as she fucked herself with the tiniest little teat, the milk shaking violently in the bottle, a little of it escaping between her cheeks, a few drops even inside, the milk bottle feeding her asshole with the milk that would be going inside Oliver’s tummy the following day.

After three full minutes of Angelica putting on a show for daddy and the camera, she set the bottle down and smiled, looking satisfied. She unscrewed the cap again and fingered her asshole, adding a little milk to her finger, in a masked attempt at making sure as much went back in the bottle for Oliver. But really, she just wanted to finger her ass and then stir it into the milk. Which she did, smiling sadistically at the camera as she screwed the cap back on, sucked her finger clean and held it up to her face, turning and sniffing at the teat as she got closer to the camera.

“Perfect, if he likes it, maybe we can do this every time you come to work with daddy. Would you like that?”, asked daddy, his hand reaching out and wrapping around her neck, squeezing it tightly as she smiled and nodded.

“Good girl, now let’s get home so daddy can make dinner, then we can fuck for a few hours and get an early night. We wouldn’t want to miss little Oliver’s feeding in the morning”.

“Ok daddy”, said Angelica happily, popping the cap back on the milk and putting it back in the fridge.

Angelica smiled at the camera, blew a kiss and gave a cute wink and smile, a sweet way she often signed off their videos.

“Holy. Fucking. Shit girl. That just blew away all of the other adventures combined. That was so fucking naughty and sexy, damnnnn”, exclaimed KJ, smiling and looking at Angelica with pride, who looked very pleased with herself.

“And did you see him drink it?”

“Oh yeah, he drank every drop. Didn’t complain or cry once. Not any of the other times either. We did that like twenty times, it was our little ritual before going home. Sometimes daddy would cum in there three or four times, we even got really fucking wild once and I pulled my legs back, daddy spread my ass and poured a whole bottle of milk inside me. He got it out with a straw and spat it back in the bottle, that was so much fun!”, exclaimed Angelica, her eyes wild remembering the filthy, depraved hot act.

“I fucking love you”, said KJ, a little over excitedly, but deep down, already she really meant it.

The two girls quickly got dressed, both of them quietly disappointed at the clothing going back on, but then just as Angelica snapped the last button on her dungarees, she had a wild idea.

“Wait. Fuck. I’m so horny, there’s something I always wanted to do, but daddy never let me. Will you promise you’ll do it with me, right now, without knowing what it is?”, asked Angelica, a mischievous grin on her happy little face.

“Fuck it, yes, I’ll do anything for you. What is it?”, asked KJ, completely smitten with her and totally under her control, the exact opposite of where she saw the day going.

“I always wanted to streak. You know, get naked and just run through a crowd of people. So, how about it?” said Angelica, winking, “We strip off again, run through the mall and in front of as many fucking people as we can find, then we meet back here, get dressed and go to my house, deal?”

“Fuck. Ok, I never imagined doing that. But yes, shitttttt. Ok. Ahhhhhhh”, KJ was insanely nervous, but horny and turned on at the same time.

“But wait, what the hell do we say to people when we come back? And your neck, it’s literally got my finger prints on it, it’s so red”, said KJ, feeling her excitement drop.

“Oh fuck that, I’m not letting anything stop me. We’ll say we played spin the bottle and I dared you to do it, if anyone asks, but they won’t, people are such pussies. And if anyone asks about my neck, I’ll just say we were exploring and a fucking ghoulie choked me, easy. Now are we fucking doing this?”, asked Angelica, attitude developing. She was silently terrified she’d scared KJ off, that she didn’t want to do this and for some stupid reason thought she might’ve fucked things up between them.

“Shit. You can literally solve any problem. Yes! Perfect. Ok, two more conditions, or goals! Can we hold hands when we’re running, I’ve no idea why I asked that but…”, Angelica interrupted, seeing the doubt on her face, “yes!”, she said, grabbing both of KJ’s hands.

“Cool. And, when we find a big group of people, can we stop so they can get a good look at us, maybe pretend to dance, like this”, she said, moving Angelica in some awful dance, like some sort of amateur kid friendly waltz.

“Sure, why not. If I knew we could get away with it, I’d suggest doing a lot more kinky fucking things. I haven’t had my exhibitionist needs filled for a very long time!”, joked Angelica.

“Exhibitionist, what’s that mean?”, asked KJ.

“Oh, just like showing yourself off, letting people see you naked. Like, when daddy and I put on a show, we’d sometimes get hundreds of people watching from all over. We couldn’t see them of course, but I knew all those people were watching us. It’s such a wild fucking thrill!”, exclaimed Angelica.

“Got it. Fuck. Ok. Let’s do this”, said KJ, smiling, playfully undoing the buttons on Angelica’s dungarees, pulling her T-shirt up and sucking her flat little nipple.

The girls exploded out of their clothes even faster this time, stripping down to nothing but skin. Angelica grabbing her tights and crudely wiping the buildup and cum away between her legs, then doing the same as KJ offered her wet gusset to her.

“As much as I hate wasting it, it might raise a few more questions if we’re both soaking wet”, said Angelica, grinning at how wet they both were.

“Agreed. Holy shit holy shit holy shittttt, I’m so nervous. Fuckkk”, said KJ, normally brimming with confidence, but this was wild to her, even if they had easy excuses for why they were doing it together.

Angelica wrapped her arms around KJ, feeling so close to her. She was nervous too, but she was so excited that she had someone to share the best part of her life with. She felt like she had a reason to go on again. She hated that she couldn’t tell anyone about her incredible life with her daddy, it was one of the hardest things about him being gone. But now she had KJ, her life was a million times better. Only one thing, one person could make it complete, but Angelica had given up hope of ever finding her daddy. Quite quickly too, not wanting to find him, not wanting to see him, different.

“One last thing”, said Angelica, rummaging in her backpack for something she’d picked up recently.

“Here, one for you, and one for me”, she said, grinning like a cute idiot.

“Ah, I love it. It’s so perfectly random”, exclaimed KJ, as she pulled Angelica over to a large mirror fixed to the wall.

KJ wrapped her arms around Angelica from behind, shoving one hand between her legs and the other around her throat, lifting her off the ground so they could look at each other’s Alice bands in the mirror. KJ had panda ears, Angelica’s was a rainbow coloured unicorn horn.

“You realise, once we get to your house,” started KJ, squeezing tighter around Angelica’s throat, “we won’t stop having sex for several days, with the exception of sleeping, eating and watching you and your daddy’s collection of home movies”

“Promise?”, asked Angelica, smiling and struggling to speak.

“Promise”, said KJ, dropping her to the floor and turning her head, her hand squeezed tightly around her tiny throat, as she brought her lips to hers, making out with her for a brief but passionate moment.

“Do you like other kinds of pain? I always wanted to hurt Grace, more than emotionally, but I was always too scared to do more than smacking and being a little rough with her”, asked KJ.

“I fucking love it, it’s probably why I’m so naturally aggressive and angry. Daddy was always the one holding back, I wanted him to do more to me than he did, purely because mommy might see the bruises,” Angelica said derisively, pulling a face, “Yet it was his fault I was like that. Day one he was showing me bdsm porn, I was fucking hooked, it’s the whole reason I was homeschooled. I started hitting kids at school for thrills and I got expelled. But thankfully it just gave me more time with daddy”

“What did you want him to do, that he wouldn’t?”, asked KJ, surprised after everything she’d heard and seen of him so far.

“I wanted him to hit me all the time, smack my face, maybe even punch me. But he wouldn’t, because of the marks it would leave. I also wanted him to bite me, I love watching porn when they bite, turns me on so fucking much. The best he would do is bite the arch of my foot or by butt, but I wanted more. And ever since I was seven, I wanted my nipples pierced, I begged daddy constantly but he’d always say no. Although he’d actually given in finally, he said he was learning how to do it and he was gonna do a live show for my tenth birthday, and pierce them live. But that never happened, what with the whole end of the fucking world that stopped me getting my damn nipples pierced”.

“Well I don’t know what I can do about the whole nipple piercing thing, but I’m totally up for the other stuff, if you are?”, said KJ, grinning.

“Really?!”, asked Angelica, so excited she looked like she might burst.

KJ answered the perfect way, not with words, but with the biggest smack she could manage, swinging her arm and hitting Angelica’s face so hard it literally knocked her to the floor, sending her unicorn horn flying.

“Fuck. I want more of that”, said Angelica, the hot, sudden pain coursing through her cheek almost made her knees give way, kneeling on all fours like a dog as KJ stood over her, grinning.

KJ pushed her over, almost kicked, using her bare foot to flip Angelica onto her back. She lay there with the biggest smile on her face, trembling silently, terrified and excited all at once.

KJ’s foot pressed into her tiny neck, pushing down slowly but firmly. She choked Angelica with her bare foot, the arch of her immaculately pretty feet wrapped around it, her toes digging into her skin as Angelica practically smiled while she clawed at KJ’s leg to let go.

“I had so much anger towards my sister. So often she told me no or pushed me away, I always got my way, but the biggest part of me always wanted to hit her, but I never could. So I will definitely enjoy this aspect of our relationship”, explained KJ, her foot still resting on Angelica’s throat, while tears quickly escaped her, KJ wasn’t sure if they were happy tears, or, I can’t fucking breath because you’re choking me tears.

“Open your mouth”, said KJ sternly.

Angelica smiled and obeyed, the task became a lot easier after KJ lifted her foot off of her throat. The second her mouth was open, KJ jammed as many toes in there as she could, smiling down at her as she awkwardly pushed them in. Seeing her struggle but do her best, her small hands grabbed her foot and she gave her the best and first toe suck of her life.

“I see why daddy enjoyed mine so much, that was yummy”, said Angelica, smiling as KJ’s wet toes pressed against one of her nipples.

KJ held out her hand, finally letting her up. Angelica grabbed her Alice band and stood smiling, looking at herself in the mirror and seeing the glowing red hand mark developing on her face.

“Come on, let’s go. I wanna show off my new mark”, said Angelica, pulling at her cheek and smiling.

KJ had almost forgotten their streaking plan, the last few minutes had been life changing for her, always wanting someone to hit who liked it, or didn’t.

Angelica unlocked the door and pulled it open, the light from the mall streamed in and hurt their eyes for a moment. But Angelica ran to the door of the shop they were in and paused, her entire body came over all tingly with goosebumps springing up over every inch of bare skin. KJ quickly joined her and took her hand.

“Ready?”, asked KJ.

Angelica smiled, deviously, nodding as she exploded into a run and dragged KJ with her. She started screaming at the top of her lungs, making sure that everyone that could see her, did. She wanted every pair of eyes on her.

KJ couldn’t stop smiling, she was feeling euphoric, almost like some out of body experience. But they quickly came across people, two strangers talking on a bench, staring at them with their mouths hanging open. As they got closer Angelica slowed down, KJ grinning. And laughing uncontrollably, part of it nerves, part of it the excitement. Angelica jumped on the bench and climbed over the two people, practically putting her bare slit in their faces as she stepped over their laps.

KJ grabbed her instinctively under the arms and lifted her down with a flourish, taking her hand and running off at full speed against Angelica screaming at the top of her voice.

They turned the corner and were met with their main goal, a huge group of about twenty people all standing around the food court. Neither of them hesitated, in fact it urged them on, both speeding up and hurtling towards them, their bare feet slapping against the tiled floor as all eyes quickly turned towards them.

“Angelica, KJ”, Josh shouted with surprise, “what the hell are you doing?”.

“Having fun moron, didn’t you ever play truth or dare?”, shouted Angelica, instantly absolving themselves of anything inappropriate.

They stopped in the middle of the group, both of them giggling so hard they couldn’t even talk. KJ took one of Angelica’s hands and put the other on her waist, leading the little blonde in a very civilised albeit totally insane little dance around everyone. Making sure they all got a good look, especially Josh. KJ had a bit of a thing for Josh, but she didn’t know Angelica did too.

Angelica briefly pulled away from KJ, running and jumping into Josh’s lap as he sat on a bench. She spread her legs and straddled him, planting a kiss on his lips before he could push her off, which he did a few seconds later.

“What the fuck?”, shouted Josh.

“I always thought you were cute, Josh”, said Angelica.

Doing one thing she really shouldn’t, but she turned her back to Josh, looked over one shoulder and pulled at her butt cheeks so hard, Josh saw her asshole flex open and closed as she winked at him.

KJ ran passed and took Angelica’s hand, pulling her into a run as they sped back to their starting point, completing their lap of honour, both of them insanely aroused and satisfied with their first ever streak.

“Wait”, said Angelica, just before they hit the shop, taking control and pulling KJ towards another shop

“This is the first place daddy ever took me to wet myself on purpose”, said Angelica, pulling her into a shop where you could make your own teddy bear.

“Holy shit, wow. That’s so cool, what happened”, said KJ, feeling so free and aroused at just casually walking into the shop naked.

“I was six and a fucking good actor. We went through the whole process of getting a bear, then when the lady handed me the thing, I pretended to be insanely excited, I wrapped my arms around her and pissed all over her bare feet. She was wearing sandals”, said Angelica, grinning and raising her eyebrows.

“Holy shit. That’s hot, what happened next?”

“The woman freaked out, she shouted at me and called me a disgusting little girl. I was hugely turned on by that, but I could also turn on the waterworks whenever I needed to. I cried my eyes out and got the girl fired, she was only like, eighteen maybe. The manager apologised until she was almost crying, then daddy asked for somewhere to clean me up. The staff toilet was huge and locked from the inside, so it was the perfect place to have some fun”, explained Angelica, walking towards the back with KJ in hand, showing her where it happened.

“Daddy took my clothes off, sat me on that toilet and we made a quick movie. We did that whenever we could, especially if it was a new place. Daddy put my wet panties in my mouth and I hugged the bear while he pissed on us both, then he blew his load on the bears face and mine. I licked the bear clean, daddy dried me off and then wrapped his coat around me and hid the piss soaked bear underneath it. We used that bear for years after”.

“Do you need to go again now?”, asked KJ, wondering if she’d be up for recreating her first time with her. Their own first, in a way.

Angelica smiled, that was all KJ needed, she knew she could, even if she’d used most of it earlier on herself. She pulled Angelica back into the shop, searching for something fun to pee on.

“Over here, pee on these”, exclaimed KJ, pulling Angelica over to several bins of unstuffed bears.

KJ grabbed Angelica under the arms, surprisingly she wasn’t that heavy, as she lifted her into the bins of unstuffed bears.

“Shit! Wait there, I’ll be two seconds!”, exclaimed KJ, running out of the shop and into the one where they had fallen for each other.

Ten seconds later KJ came running out of the shop with the biggest grin on her face and her phone in hand.

“Just in case, you know. We might be able to show other people one day, like you did with daddy. Or, daddy might even still be out there, not everyone changed”, said KJ, giving Angelica the smallest amount of hope back after she’d lost it.

“Yeah, you’re right!”, she said confidently, spreading her legs slightly, awkwardly stepping on all the unstuffed bears that never would be, pulling at her lips and showing herself off for KJ and the camera.

“Daddy, this is for you. If I ever find you, this is the first place in the mall we went, when I was six and I peed on that girl and got her fired. Where we made cumstain the bear”, said Angelica, as she summoned up the last of her pee, finding a surprising amount considering she’d peed quite recently.

“You called your bear cumstain?”, asked KJ while she filmed Angelica.

“Yeah, because daddy came on the bears face and mine the day we made him, and he always had a stain on his face that made him smell like daddy”

“Makes sense”, said KJ, accepting the wonderful name and being happy about it, as she grabbed a white unstuffed bear and shoved it between Angelica’s legs.

“Oh you taste so goooood Angelica, us bears were so thirsty”, said KJ playfully, putting on a stupid voice for the camera and soaking one of the bears in piss.

Angelica grabbed it from her and turned him around for the camera, Angelica always knew what to do for the camera.

“You’re welcome bear, I’m so glad I could help”, said Angelica, in the fake sort of way you might see someone talking at a beauty pageant. The bear's white fur turned a pale shade of yellow where she’d peed on it.

KJ moved closer between Angelica’s legs, getting a close up as the last of her piss trickled out of her bald little lips. The store lights made everything so perfectly clear.

KJ quickly stopped filming, putting her phone down and grabbed Angelica’s butt, pulling at her cheeks and diving between her legs, as she towered over her amongst the bears, lapping at her wet, dribbling slit. KJ tasted her piss and cleaned her up, giving her a sweet gentle tonguing in the middle of a shop, in broad daylight.

“I hope daddy can watch that one day”, said Angelica, staring sadly as she held onto KJ’s head, enjoying her wet tongue between her legs.

“If anyone ever had a reason to survive, it would be your daddy. He’d do everything he could to get back to you, I know it, and I’ve only known about him for a short time. But I know it, I do”, said KJ with confidence, trying to give Angelica some hope, as she wrapped her arms around her legs and lifted her out of the bin of piss soaked teddy bears.

The second Angelica’s slightly wet feet hit the floor, she wrapped her arms around KJ and buried her head in her almost entirely flat chest, sobbing her eyes out for the first time in months. The two girls hugged and cried, KJ knew exactly why, but there was nothing she could do but comfort her.

“Come on, let’s get you home, you can tell me more about your amazing daddy, and we can watch more home movies, yeah?”, asked KJ, pulling back and stroking Angelica’s hair.

Angelica smiled and nodded, KJ wiped her tears away and leant in and kissed her. Passionately, tenderly. With such love and comfort, taking her head in her hands as she made out with her for the briefest of sweet moments.

Angelica pulled away and looked up into KJ’s eyes, both of theirs filled with tears still.

“Do you need to pee?”, asked Angelica.

“I could go”, she said, smiling, “what do you want me to do with it?”.

But Angelica just knelt down, feeling so close to her, almost in love, she wanted to taste her. Both of them completely forgetting they were standing completely exposed in the shop, anyone could see them, especially if they’d followed them from their little streak.

Angelica nuzzled her face between KJ’s legs, she spread them as she got down on her knees, realising what was about to happen. Angelica opened up and put her warm, wet tongue against KJ’s wet, creamy slit. Tasting her for the first time, tasting a girl for the first time that wasn’t herself.

Angelica’s head tilted right back, KJ’s thighs holding her little face in place. Their eyes met as the cute blonde stared up into her lover’s.

“Ready?”, KJ asked so sweetly, stroking Angelica’s hair and holding her head in place.

Angelica blinked, giving the slightest nod, and in that second KJ was ready, she exploded with a warm gush of piss into her mouth. For the first time in her life someone was willingly drinking her piss.

KJ felt a warm wetness on her thighs as some of it escaped her mouth. But just as quickly she felt Angelica’s lips tighten over her cunt, swallowing what was in her mouth and waiting patiently for the next mouthful. Swallowing again and again, tears building up in Angelica’s eyes, which made KJ actually cry, the pair so happy and horny. So content and in love with each other.

The only sounds filling the shop were the satisfying gulps as Angelica swallowed each mouthful. The occasional hissing noise as a little pee escaped her mouth and you could hear KJ’s stream. KJ smiled every time she swallowed, not just because of the nice sensation around her lips, but with each swallow Angelica would squeeze her thighs and close her eyes for just a moment while she swallowed and savoured her taste.

Angelica felt KJ’s stream slowing, coming to an end. She saved the last mouthful, but before she could stand back up, KJ dropped down to her knees, her slit still dribbling with the last of her piss. The pair came together in the wettest, most passionate embrace. KJ tasted her own piss on Angelica’s glistening wet face, but quickly got an even nicer surprise, Angelica sharing the last of her own piss with her just as she’d planned.

The last mouthful passed back and forth between their lips, carefully exchanging it in a heated moment of passion. The piss soaking their faces and chests, streaming down their necks and wetting both of them, Angelica even further, she was already soaked in it.

Angelica wrapped her arms around KJ again, embracing her in a desperate hug, her body saying how terrified she was of losing her and this not lasting.

“Please don’t leave me”, said Angelica, crying her eyes out as KJ wrapped her arms around her so tightly.

“Never. I love you, I never imagined it possible to fall so hard so fast, but you are everything I’ve ever wanted. I don’t want to even leave your side for one moment”, said KJ so lovingly, with such emotion and truth.

“I love you too”, said Angelica, choking back the tears as she held her even tighter.

KJ pulled back, staring into Angelica’s eyes, their noses pressed together as she caressed her tear and piss soaked cheeks.

“I can’t believe how today has gone. I was just gonna rape you, then scare you into silence. Now I’m in love with the most amazing girl, I want us to spend our lives together”, said KJ, Angelica just beamed at her, smiling so wide it hurt, as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

“You taste amazing”, said Angelica, excitedly telling her how much she loved her piss.

“Really? I’m so happy, I’ve never done that before, had someone willingly drink from me. I always wanted Grace to drink, but it was hard enough to get her to let me drink hers. Whenever we were alone and got to have a bath together, I’d always stand up and piss on her, but she always tried to avoid it. I’d sometimes take a mouthful of my own piss when she wasn’t looking, or even her own, and then spit it in her face and try and make out with her. But she never told me she liked it, she hated it, from beginning to end”, said KJ, feeling a little sad about her relationship with Grace, but in the same moment she saw what she had right in front of her. A new sister for life, a lover, someone to share the most intimate, filthy moments with.

“What age did you start liking piss?”, asked Angelica.

“Well, you know how I said I started with Grace when she was three, kinda back tracked a little that she was three when she was first aware of me doing things to her. That was also a little white lie”, said KJ, grinning, feeling so comfortable now that she could tell Angelica anything.

“My parents shouldn’t have had kids, they paid so little attention to us. I was practically Grace’s mother from the beginning. My closest parent had been my computer and phone, so I got into porn at a really young age. It’s so easy to find, I was watching it in my bed every night when I was six, showing myself off to complete strangers online. Then when Gracie was born, I became obsessed with her, as soon as my mother stopped breastfeeding and swapped to bottle feeding, I was the one feeding her most of the time, I changed her diapers. And eventually I was left alone with her all the time, so naturally I was curious and started eating her out when I changed her diaper. Things grew from that, and I got into piss because she sometimes pissed in my mouth when I ate her out. That’s the problem, they can’t tell you they need to go, so you end up with a mouthful”.

Angelica’s face was a picture, she looked so turned on and filled with cuteness all at the same time.

“How old was she when you started eating her out?”, asked Angelica.

“Three months”, said KJ, shyly turning away and then seeing the smile on Angelica’s face growing.

“Awwww”, she cooed, so excited by what KJ was telling her.

“I got obsessed with piss, it tasted so good. I would feed her and then time how long it took for her to fill her diaper. Eventually I got it so I could almost predict it to the minute. I’d pull her diaper off, push on her tummy and she’d fill my mouth on demand, it was so cool”, explained KJ, so excited that Angelica was excited and happy about what she’d said.

“Did you break her in sooner? Didn’t you say she was three? You must’ve wanted to experiment more before then?”, asked Angelica, knowing she’d lied about that too.

“Oh yeah, that was another white lie. Sorry. It’s just, I didn’t want to risk telling you so much so soon, but I know now that I can tell you anything”, said KJ, squeezing her hands as she shared her story.

“I was actually talking to this man, I had been for months. We used to video call every day and I let him watch when I was with Grace. He pushed me and made me break Grace for him, she was actually six months when I did it, I shared everything with him. He was actually the first man who I let fuck Grace, we met after a few years of talking, and I let him have her. He was really nice, he used to buy us toys all the time, the fun kind, not the boring ones. We were really close, right up until everything went to shit. I didn’t see him much, because he lived in New York. But we spoke every day, he knew every time I went to the toilet, played with myself, I’d send him pictures or call him if I could. When we first met, he gave me a butt plug and said he wanted to see every time I put it in or took it out. He was the closest thing I had to someone like your daddy”, KJ was getting a little emotional, he wasn’t anything like the same as Angelica’s daddy, but he still meant a lot to her.

“Did you fuck him too?”, asked Angelica, such happiness and love in her face and voice.

“Oh yeah, every time we got together, he had me and Grace. He was my first fuck, he visited on weekends and booked a hotel near our house. I’d take Grace out for the day, like I said, my parents were totally absent for most of our lives. I’d take her to his hotel and we’d spend the days together, Saturday and Sunday. One time we even stayed overnight with him, my parents didn’t even notice we were gone. He tied Grace up and gagged her all night just in case she tried to run or scream, it was so hot”, said KJ, quickly grabbing her phone and flicking through her photos.

“Here, this was it. I took a picture because she looked so amazing and scared”.

KJ showed Angelica the picture, her eyes lit up as she examined every pixel. In the picture KJ was holding the phone up to take a selfie, her head resting next to her naked and bound sister. Her legs were tied and pulled back, tied to her arms so she was spread open but couldn’t really move. With a tiny ball gag strapped around her head, her mouth so pretty with the tiny red ball, her eyes full of tears and her bald lips covered in cum. The man’s impressive cock just in view in the picture, showing it off for KJ’s picture.

“That’s so cute. I think if I had a brother or sister, I’d be just like you were with Grace. Make them my fucking sex slave, hurt them and use them for my own pleasure, with daddy of course. It would’ve been so much fun”, said Angelica, bonding them even closer.

“Who knows, maybe I could get pregnant, or you could. We could find some dumb boy like Josh to fuck us until one of us was pregnant, then they could be our son or daughter, we could be their parents, and do anything we like with them”, said KJ, smiling and daydreaming as she took Angelica’s hand and walked back to the shop where it all started.

“That would be fun, but I wish we had a man to help too. I know there’s toys, and any fucking toys we want we can have, I doubt many sex shops have been looted. But nothing ever felt as good as daddy, especially when he was fucking me hard to hurt me, nothing felt better than his cock”, said Angelica, happy about the thought of having a child with KJ, but she’d always imagined she’d have it with her daddy one day.

“Did you fuck your daddy too? I mean, with toys?”, asked KJ.

“Oh yeah, he loved when I did anything with his ass. I had my hand in there everyday, his favourite was fisting, but we had strapons too. But usually we only used those for shows, people loved watching me fuck daddy, it just looked so insane because of my size, especially when I was younger”

“Was daddy really stretchy?”

“Oh fuck, so stretchy, he used to play with his own asshole, so did mom, but when we started, anal was a big focus for both of us. The bigger I got, the stretchier he got. We literally got to a point where after lots of fisting, daddy could pull his legs back and hold his asshole open and I could literally sit on it and pee straight inside him. Didn’t spill a drop, it was amazing, and then I’d get to play with it after, which was even better”

“Wow, that’s so cool. I was never really that into anal, I didn’t mind it, but it was never my first choice. It was always his first choice, the man I used to fuck. He would always go anal with me and Grace, but he said it was the best choice because of our size”

“Yeah, most of the sex daddy and I had was anal, especially when we first started. There’s like, no real depth limit, you have to be careful, but daddy and I explored my asshole. He tested my limits all the time and made sure he was pushing me to them. As much fun as you can have with this,” said Angelica, crudely shoving a few fingers between her legs and tugging at her pussy, “It doesn’t go very deep. Daddy was about eight inches, he could never get it all in there, but I could take it all age six in my asshole. It fucking hurt, but I could take it”

“That’s amazing, whenever I went near Grace’s asshole she bawled her eyes out, it was so annoying”

“Yeah, it’s probably the worst thing if she wasn’t enjoying herself. I quickly loved it, having daddy so deep inside me was the best thing. The only times daddy really fucked my cunt, was when we were all loved up and being romantic and intimate. He used to do this really sweet thing, we’d literally fuck with nice music on, candles, sometimes he even put rose petals on the bed. And every time we fucked and he came in my cunt, he’d go straight down there and eat me out, fill his mouth up and then feed it to me in the most intense make out session”, Angelica finished in an almost dream like state, remembering so many sweet, romantic times with her daddy.

“That’s so nice. The closest I had to that was with that man, and I literally never knew his name by the way, not in seven years of fucking and phone calls. After he’d fucked Grace, I’d climb on top after a little break and ride him, he always wanted anal and I was never really used to it, so pretty much every time with him was quite painful, but we were quite romantic with each other too, it was nice, we always cuddled after and I hated leaving him”, explained KJ, smiling and remembering her man.

“That sounds nice, I bet it was a lot of fun. Did you ever think about just running away with Grace and living with him?”, asked Angelica.

“Yeah. We talked about it all the time, I think it would’ve happened actually, if we got the chance. We talked about starting a family together and everything, he wanted to breed me, but he didn’t have a big enough place to hide us, we talked about just finding some big place out in the middle of nowhere, or even just living out in the woods, we talked about everything but sadly never did it”

“That’s a shame, but if you did, we probably wouldn’t have met. Daddy and I were always talking about having kids, he said when I was thirteen or fourteen he’d leave mummy and take me to start a new life and make our own little family”

“Hopefully, your daddy can breed us both one day”, said KJ, squeezing her hand tight and smiling at her.

“Maybe”, said Angelica, careful not to get her hopes up, it had been so long.

The girls went back into the shop where they’d truly first met, Angelica grabbed her phone and they both reluctantly got dressed, Angelica smelling even more like piss now after KJ’s shower.

Angelica and KJ snuck out of the mall, hand in hand on the way to see where Angelica’s crazy life all began. But first, Angelica took KJ on a surprise detour, somewhere she knew she would be excited about, but also somewhere that meant a lot to her.


End file.
